Nanashi Dojo
Nanashi Dojo was a ronin dojo at Nanashi Mura, which taught the Eyes of Nanashi, Master of Games, Nanashi Duelist, and the Wolf Legion schools. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 205 It was also known as Dojo of the Eye. Fealty and Freedom, p. 156 Appearance Nanashi Dojo could be found near the city's center and mainly consisted of living quarters and a large dojo where any ronin could train. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 17 It was a three-story dojo where the top floor was for the permanent exclusive use of the Eyes of Nanashi. It looked like a miniature fortress, with thick outer walls, filled stores which could feed the villagers for up to a month, and big enough to house the entire population. Despite Nanashi Mura was forbidden any defenses the magistrates let the matter slide. Way of the Wolf, p. 122 Tradition The dojo of the Eyes of Nanashi was a converted temple and even the monks who used to meditate there had thrown in their resources with the Eyes. The sensei of the dojo resided here alongside the monks who found it a perfect place to spread the teachings of Shinsei. The Eyes were fiercely loyal, and only those who understood honor and attempted to follow its path were allowed within the walls of the dojo. Way of the Samurai, pp. 91-92 Training The Eyes only trained those who were interested in upholding the tenets of Bushido and the way of the Emperor's law. Any ronin who expected it to be an easy place to sleep were quickly turned away. Beside swordplay teaching was also focused on the Tao and the finer points of law. While many different Martial Weapons were used to train the students, the sensei made certain that their students were well versed in the art of Iaijutsu. Art of the Duel, p. 145 The Eyes also trained in using non-traditional weapons, which they believed gave them a psychological edge over their opponents. As most samurai disdain non-traditional weaponry, they were unprepared to face someone wielding such a weapon. This also allowed the Eyes to use more non-lethal means to defend their city; a samurai that was not killed was a family that could not declare a Blood feud. Known Techniques * Righteous Fury * Law of the Heavens Gempukku The gempukku ceremony consisted of passing a law exam as well as quoting several passages from the Tao while performing a complex kata with a polearm. This did sometimes seemed tame compared to the rigourous training the student had been through thanks to the unforgiving monks of the dojo. Once they had passed their test, the ronin was considered a full member of the Eyes of Nanashi, and an equal partner in their interests. These interests coincided frequently with the goings on within the city of Nanashi Mura and their missions often reflected this. Sensei There had been only three sensei of the Eyes since its beginning. The humble monks who run the place had no wish to take full control of the facilty, not even when the position had become vacant. The position as master sensei was a dangerous one, as he must keep a constant balance between the wishes of his ronin brothers and those of the nearby Lion Clan. Notable Sensei * Kyome * Muso Known Members * Kenjiro Category:Ronin Dojo